17 investigators from the Center for Neural Science at New York University request support for their vision research through a Core Grant. They are bound together by their research interests in the neural and behavioral bases of vision and visually guided behavior. The proposed Core will comprise four modules, each of which will benefit research in all the research areas represented in program faculty: 1. A Visual Displays Module which will provide multi-platform support for the development of software for the generation of a wide variety of visual stimuli for psychophysical and neurophysiological experiments, and real-time data acquisition. 2. A Design and Fabrication Module which will provide expertise to design and build novel electronic and mechanical instrumentation such as that required for multielectrode recording in the visual cortex, noninvasive methods of eye movement recording, and displays based on new flat-panel devices. 3. A Neuroanatomy Module which will provide expert support for the processing of neuroanatomical material at both the light and EM level, and for the computerized analysis and representation of neuroanatomical data. 4. A Computing Module which will provide central support services for a heterogeneous network of computers used by the investigators of the Core, including support for central file and backup services, systems and application programming support for experiments using computers for control and data analysis, and for applications involving analysis and visualization of neuroanatomical material.